


Actions speak louder than words.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: My Oumasai smut collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Shuichi is curious by nature. So when Monokuma introduces him into the love hotel and the love keys, he can't help himself but investigate.The detective knew that eventually he will meet up with a certain leader in there. He never imagined it will end like this though.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: My Oumasai smut collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339
Comments: 14
Kudos: 359





	1. An unspoken confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the attempt of a person who isn't sure if they are ace or not in writing smut.
> 
> At the sex scenes it might come off as a bit rushed compared to the rest of the fic (cause they are) but I think I did a decent job.(?)
> 
> I wanna write more smut but its the hardest thing for me to write.
> 
> I remember begin to writing all in one go until things started getting sexual and I just... stopped. When I got back to it I could only write a few words a day before I had to force myself to write the rest but as I got more into it the words flowed more easily. It was hard though.
> 
> Why I'm I saying all this? So you guys are more likely to comment and kudo since I want to write more smut but its hard for me to find the motivation to do so...
> 
> Anyways enough of me rambling.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Shuichi felt his anxiety rise with each step in the hallways of the Love Hotel. Even if he has done this before enough times, he could never control the uneasy feeling rising on his stomach. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to buy another key.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Either way, there was no turning back now. Plus, it's not like it's his first time doing this. So, he continued to silently follow Monokuma until the bear stopped in front of a door with a familiar title on it.

Ultimate Supreme Leader.

The detective choked on his breath, re-reading the sign a few times.  
If his anxiety wasn't high before, it certainly is now.

He couldn't even imagine how this will go.

Although… he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested to see how this will turn out. This could have a great clue on how to solve the mystery that is called Kokichi Ouma.

Curiosity might have killed the cat, but the excitement brought it back to life.

_'Click!'_

Shuichi's eyes moved back to Monokuma who after a bid of usual struggling with the handle, had managed to open the door. The annoyance was clear on his face.

"Why did we put the locks so high…" He mumbled under his breath. 

After a few more seconds of sulking, he moved his attention back at the detective, jumping behind him and pushing him through the now open door.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them tiger!"

Shuichi, not quite sure what to do, let the robotic bear drag him in the middle of the room despite his better judgment. When he glanced back, Monokuma was at the door, a sinister grin on his face.

"Unless if you prefer them to take you, of course, pupupupu~. Have fun!" and with that, he slapped the door closed.

The detective's cheeks reddened, however, he did his best to ignore the comment in order to focus on his current situation. 

Just how crazy this could be? 

Kokichi was in no way a normal person, not even near one honestly. He doubted his fantasy will be something simple and domestic like he has witnessed (mostly) so far. His mind ran, many possibilities and scenarios in his head, trying to prepare himself ahead of time.

However, all of his thoughts stopped when the very person that had invaded them appeared right in front of him.

There he stood in all his glory, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, the familiar liar that Shuichi had somehow managed (he thinks so at least) to befriend. _How will this turn out?_ he wonders once again.

Well, there is no point in trying to reck his head for an answer when it will reveal itself in front of him any second now.

So with a deep sigh through his nose, he let the scene unfold.

________________

  
"Just kidding!"

"Wh-what?" 

Ignoring Shuichi's question, Kokichi made a B line  
for the door, as if nothing happened. Confusion and worry(?) filled the detective as he watched the other get further and further away from him.

"Wait! Ouma-kun?!"

The detective tried to stand up in an attempt to give a chase, only to fall back on the bed with weak knees. They are supposed to be enemies in this fantasy and yet, it didn't make any sense for Kokichi to leaving so suddenly.

_Shuichi wanted him to come back._

"That was really fun Saihara-chan! But I got to go now! Next time I will think of a more exciting game to play. But make sure you excite me to okay?"

Just as he placed his hand on the handle, Shuichi yelled in a desperate tone: "Kokichi, wait! Please!"

That definitely seemed to get the other's attention.

Was it a dirty move to call the other by his first name out of the blue? Kokichi did say that he was pursuing him for a while but he has no idea how long that would be, how long they knew each other, assuming the other was saying the truth.

Well, either way, it got his attention so that's what matters right now.

"Saihara-chan is really confusing. " Kokichi said after a beat of silence, with the same neutral expression as before.

"First he won't play with me, then he won't let me play with him and _theeeen_ when I'm about to leave he says he doesn't want that either!" He took slow, careful steps towards the other, eyes locked the entire time. Shuichi felt his heart starting to slowly pick up the pace again. Eye contact was always a hard feat for him and in this situation, it was even worst. Kokichi cautious steps reminded him of a hunter slowly approaching his cornered prey. 

"So, tell me Saihara-chan." He stopped in front of the detective, lowering his body, towering over him.

"What do you want?"

"I…" 

What did he want?

This was supposed to be Kokichi's fantasy, so the answer should be obvious. He should just play along with what the other wanted, whenever he liked it or not.

_But is that true?_

Just a second ago, Kokichi backed off when he noticed the detective's clear discomfort.  
He wanted to go further but he didn't want to force Shuichi into anything. He wanted both parties to be comfortable with whatever he has planned. It sounded out of character for the thief to act that way to him but the proof was undeniable.

With that realization in mind, he responded as composed as he could.

"I want you to stay."

Kokichi titled his head to the side, not breaking eye contact for even a split second. "And do what exactly?"

Ah and there goes his one second of confidence. Heat rose in his cheeks as he averted his eyes. It was obvious what would someone wanna do in a place like this. The thief had said it himself earlier.  
Was Kokichi asking just to get a reaction out of him or to make sure he doesn't cross any boundaries? To make sure he wasn't forcing him into anything, to make sure the detective wanted this too?

….

_Does he want this?_

Apparently, Shuichi's long silence debating what he wanted and how he should answer, didn't sit well with the thief. Kokichi jumped back with a dramatic gasp. 

"You aren't keeping me from leaving so the cops can catch me, are you? S-Saihara-chan so cruel!" he pointed an accusing finger towards him, big fat tears falling fast from his eyes.

_'Wait, is he trying to leave again?'_

"I'm not- No! I'm not waiting for the cops or anything like that!"

As soon as the tears appeared, they were gone, like he never cried in the first place.

The thief's face turned blank once again, watching him. "Then what is it, detective?"

"I want t-to.." god, Kokichi really will make him say it "to play, together."

The other gave him a skeptical look. "Hm. " A pause. "And how I know you're not lying? I hate liars, in case you didn't know." the shorter man asked with narrowed eyes.

"You would know if I was lying right?" he answered easily with a fond smile.

The other studied him carefully for a bit, trying to find any evidence that Shuichi might be lying. When he found none, his unreadable expression turned into its usual mischievous one, a big smirk decorating his face.

"Nishishi. I can't believe I made Saihara-chan turn to the dark side!"

Shuichi groaned as heat surfaced on his head once more. A small part of him was already regretting everything.

"Can't we just continue where we left off?"

"Oh?"

Kokichi moved forward in till he was once again on top of Shuichi, trapping him in place with each hand and foot on each side of him.

"You mean this?"

With an anxious gulp, a small nod was the only answer he could provide right now, a bit too busy screaming internally about the situation he has found himself in.

Kokichi was _so_ close.

He could feel the thief's breath on him and he was sure the other could too. Their faces were inches away from each other and they were getting closer and closer until- 

Soft lips touched his own and Shuichi could swear he could pass out that very moment. Careful movements made sparks light up inside of him. Kokichi tasted like sugar and even though the detective doesn't like sweet things, he found himself addicted.

The thief movements were so uncharacteristically delicate. His mouth moved slowly against his and his palms holding his chin so carefully moving him closer-wait when did his hands get there?

After recovering enough from his near internal mental breakdown, the detective reciprocated the kiss, even tilting his head a bit to deepen the connection.

He wasn't sure for how long they kissed but when they parted, the world was spinning around him and the air was suddenly short in supply. His eyes slowly opened to meet bright, purple ones. At some point, he had moved into a seating position and now Kokichi was now fully on top of him, sitting on his lap. Shuichi's hands were on the side, supporting his and the thief's upper weight.

"Since Mister Detective isn't really great at recognizing lies I'm gonna be completely honest for a second so pay close attention 'kay?"

He slowly nodded, his breath not having completely return to him yet and he didn't trust his voice not to crack.

"If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable tell me and I will stop. It won't be fair if I'm the only one having fun now, would it?"

Shuichi's mind blanked for a moment.

Was this really the same Kokichi he knew?

The same lying one that claims that he doesn't care about anyone but himself? That's always distant and keep whatever information about himself or emotion he might be feeling he can in the shadows? 

There is one way to find out.

"Okay. I trust you Ouma-kun."

Kokichi's eyes slightly widened in response but before he could process the surprised expression on him, the other started kissing him again. Hungry lips were pressing against his, quick and desperate, the raw emotion making his head spin. Kokichi easily dominated the kiss.

It was then that Shuichi realized, everything felt so different than any other time he visited the love hotel.

A hand slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, causing Shuichi to let out a suppressed and surprised yelp. Kokichi took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from the detective. With careful movements, he moved his own tongue and did his best to match Kokichi's movements. He never was the best kisser but if the thief's low groan was anything to go by, he wasn't doing a terrible job. It was as if their tongues were dancing. They moved away for just for a big gulp of air only to dive right in without a second thought. 

Everything felt like it was too much yet he wanted so much of it- of him. 

He couldn't explain it- it just felt so, different… meaningful.

He was seeing a completely unique side of Kokichi, one he didn't even know that existed just a few minutes prior and he was already addicted. He has seen glimpses but nothing like this.

When he first met him, Shuichi was just curious about the other and now… it turned into something so much more.

When did this happen? Since when did he start to look the other this way?

Does it even matter right now?

A cool breeze hit his heated skin, successfully knocking out any thoughts off Shuichi's mind. A shiver ran down his spine as Kokichi pushed any clothing he had on his upper body low on his waist

Kokichi moved back, pushing him back down again. Shuichi opened his eyes to the other's shocked expression. He felt confused for a second in till he followed his eyes stare into his chest and-

Oh. That's right. 

Kokichi didn't know.

He was so into the moment he had completely forgotten about everything else. About how his body was different than what would someone say 'a normal boy'. He cringed at the memory. The scars in his chest had almost fainted but there were still visible on him, like a cruel reminder that sometimes kept him up at night. Fear started growing quickly the more the other stared silently. 

Why was he feeling like this? He wasn't worried when he visited the hotel the other times. Was it because since he was supposed to be his ideal? The others didn't saw him as Shuichi, they saw him as someone else, unlike now. Maybe he was worried that he wasn't what was the other was expecting. Is that why he feels that way? 

Or is it because of his newfound feelings for the thief?

"Saihara-chan is…"

 _'Disgusting? Delusional? Stupid?'_ the monotone didn't give him any clue for what the other could be thinking. Unconsciously, Shuichi moved his head on the side and closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the potential rejected expression on Kokichi's face. Shuichi braced himself for what's about to come.

What he wasn't expecting though, was two warm hands to cup his face and turn him back look at two soft eyes. 

"Saihara-san is the prettiest boy in the universe."

Shuichi could only stare in awe at his words.

He…

_Kokichi accepts him._

"Wha-"

A finger pressing lightly against his lips made any words he had to say die on his tongue. As if that wasn't enough, Kokichi gave him one of the most sincere, loving, and playful smiles that he has ever seen, shutting off his ability to speak physically and mentally.

"The most handsome boy I say! And that's the truth!"

He felt so overwhelmed. Kokichi moved closer and nuzzled his nose against his. He kissed Shuichi again briefly on the lips, then on his nose, then on his cheeks and then on his forehead. It didn't take long for him to start showering Shuichi in kisses. Small pecks all over his face making the detective drown even deeper in all kinds of good emotions. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, keeping him close in fear that he might vanish if he doesn't do so.

Shuichi was on the verge of crying.

"Ouma-kun… you..." 

"Shhh… say nothing more Shumai. Just sit back and relax. I will take care of you."

Kokichi started kissing him once more, each time a bit lower until he reached Shuichi's neck.

"O-Ouma-kun."

He didn't respond, a bit too busy decorating the detective's neck with love bites and hickeys.

"I d-don't mind you using - _ah_ \- chan."

The other halted his moving, slowly lifting his face upwards. Their eyes met once again, the still unfamiliar seriousness in Kokichi's expression staring directly at his soul.

"Is Shumai sure?"

"You do it with everyone right? Besides… I think it's, cute."

It might just have been the weird light in the room, but Shuichi thought he caught a glimpse of crimson on the other cheeks. He couldn't be certain however since the other hid his face against his neck, continuing his ministrations near his collarbone.

"Nishishi. If Saihara-chan says so!" he said between kisses.

Shuichi would have, most likely, notice the obvious change of topic if he was in the right state of mind.

How could he be when Kokichi started sucking on his pulse. Or when a hand tagged on his pants in a silent question.

Shuichi nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly but he couldn't care less right now. His mind felt foggy, his usual anxiety thankfully nowhere in sight.

In a fluid motion, Kokichi managed to remove both his shoes and pants at once, tossing them into the side leaving the detective only in his gray striped boxers. 

The blush on Shuichi's face had now reached on his neck as he glanced between himself and the thief. This was when the detective noticed he was almost naked and Kokichi was still completely dressed. He hasn't even taken his scarf off.

With a bit of hesitation, he pulled a bit at the other's checkered scarf, gaining successfully his attention.  
But before he could say anything, Kokichi beat him to the punch.

"Nishishi. Does Saihara-chan want me to strip?"

_He was always three steps ahead huh._

"It's only fair." The detective said with a stern voice that surprised even himself. Kokichi didn't seem affected by it or at least if he did, he hid it very well.

"So bold! As you wish."

The thief got off Shuichi and stood back on the hotel floor, slowly taking off his scarf while his eyes gazed teasingly at him.

The detective took this opportunity and shook off completely his own clothing while doing his best to keep Kokichi's stare. He also moved a bit further into the bed, his feet no longer hanging on the edge.  
Meanwhile, Kokichi was midway removing his top. As more of the milky skin, the other revealed, the more that anxious feeling started to creep up on Shuichi once again. He didn't have the other anymore to distract him with that skillful mouth of his. But then again, he thought as Kokichi threw his weird jacket on the side, the view was as wonderful as it was teasing, so he Is not complaining.

He bit his lip as he let go of the fixed gaze they had on in each other in favor of watching Kokichi fidgeting with his belt. The tend on the other pants was more evident now that the attention was turning towards it. 

_'This is really about to happen.'_ He though as Kokichi finally pulled his pants completely down, shaking them and his shoes off. _'Okay, calm down'._

Ignoring the thief obnoxious boxers, he glanced up again, only to be met with Kokichi's smug expression.

He still could see the blush on his cheeks though.

"Like what you see?

Shuichi tongue moved unconsciously, licking his lips as he eyed up and down the thief "I do."

The other paused before he started climbing on top of the bed again.

"Be careful Saihara-chan."

Kokichi said as he crawled in all fours with a hungry gaze placing himself above the detective again.

"If you say things like that, you might make me go crazy."

The thought made Shuichi the heat between his legs even harder to ignore. The idea of making the other lose control turned on the detective more than he would like to admit. 

A hand traveled from his stomach up to his chest. Shuichi gasped when he felt fingertips graze against his nipples.

Kokichi let out a giggle. "Sensitive are we?"

He could only moan in response, once gentle movements turning into intense tagging. The thief lowered himself a little to put one on his mouth while he toyed with the other while his free hand stroked Shuichi's thigh. The detective was surprised by how good it felt. He never really played them himself, it was hard for him to do so without being reminded how his chest once was. But now with Kokichi, he finds himself too into the pleasure for his mind to even go there. 

The detective let out a gasp when Kokichi pressed his knee against his crotch, finally giving him some of that relief he was wishing for. It took all of his willpower to stay put, but he managed to do so. The idea was more than just tempting but he did not want to embarrass himself by coming out as too needy.

"Shumai looks so pretty like this too…" he heard Kokichi whispering before switching with the two nipples and applying a bit more pressure on Shuichi with his knee. Before he could stop it, his body started rocking against the other's leg. Shuichi's hand flew up to close his mouth in hopes of hiding his moaning, his embarrassment getting the better of him. 

But Kokichi was having none of it.

He rose once again and after removing the detective's hand he started kissing him once again. 

"Ouma-kun." He said between kisses in a breathless tone.

Kokichi leg moved back, causing Shuichi to let out a whine that was swallowed down by thief. His hand retreated eventually too from his chest, traveling lower and lower until he reached the waistline of his boxers.

"Can I?" Kokichi asked when he moved back to stare into his eyes.

The detective couldn't nod fast enough.

With a giggle, he lowered himself until he was face to face with Shuichi's crotch, keeping eye contact all the while. Slowly he removed them as if testing the other patience. 

Kokichi must be the embodiment of teasing.

Once he was completely nude, Shuichi's hands holding on into the sheets to resist the urge to cover himself, while his eyes were shut tight.

A testing finger started touching him in a curious way. The detective bit his lip as his grip tightened. He couldn't hide the moan when Kokichi found his clit thought.

"Mmm-!"

He felt the other pause for a second but before his anxiety could say anything the motion resumed with more confidence than before.

Kokichi stayed silent, observing Shuichi reactions. His fingers continuing playing with the little bud that made the other shake above him.

But what made Shuichi really squirm, was when the other hand moved to pressed one finger into him.

"Ahh, O-Ouma-kun!"

The thief felt his dick twitch at the sound of Shuichi's lewd voice. Right now, he wanted nothing more than some friction against his almost aching dick but he managed to stay composed. This wasn't about him, this was about making Shuichi feel good.

A second finger filled the detective, moving with a steady rhythm in and out.

Shuichi felt his orgasm approaching but along with that realization, came another.

"Wait-"

Kokichi froze in an instant and the other had to bit his lip in order not to whine at the lack of stimulation.

Shuichi took a moment to collect himself meanwhile trying to find the correct words.

"I still haven't touched you at all." 

There was a long moment of silence as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Oh." was all that Kokichi said before he jumped back into his cheeky attitude.

"If that's what Shumai is worried about then I have an idea."

Shuichi nodded with a flustered smile. After giving him a small peck on the lips, Kokichi laid beside him, removing his briefs at the same time.

The detective's eyes immediately fell on his hard member, curiosity and awe clear on his features. 

"Get on top of me."

Shuichi's eyes snapped at him, looking like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be. Kokichi couldn't resist the urge to giggle at his adorable expression.

The other averted his eyes but moved nonetheless. 

"The other way." the thief said, interrupting his movements.

Shuichi's eyes light up in understanding. Shifting his body 180 degrees, he moved on top of the thief until he was face to face with Kokichi cock.

"How is this?" he said while giving the detective a lightly lick against his clit.

Shuichi bit his lip. "Good."

With a deep breath, he moved his attention at the dick inches away from him. The detective's side made his curiousness increase tenfold the longer he stared at it. Looking at it now more closely, the thief is definitely bigger than average. Shuichi wrapped a hand around him, pumping up and down slowly with nothing but interest. He gave the other a few testing licks at the tip, the bitter taste of precum sitting faintly on his tongue

"Saihara-chan…"  
  
Kokichi hot breath against him made Shuichi shiver. Suddenly the other groped Shuichi's ass earning a startled yelp from the latter. Before the detective could understand what's happening the tongue on his clit returned, licking and sucking without abandon.

"Ouma-kuun!" 

Shuichi felt close already. He needed to do something fast to distract himself. He took a bit of Kokichi's dick into his mouth, sucking at the tip while his hand moved faster. Slowly he moved lower, careful to not graze his teeth. When he couldn't take any more he paused, breathing through his nose trying to get used to the feeling.

The thief paused for a second to groan at the delicious heat around his dick. The idea of thrusting haunting the back of his mind. But it was tossed away as quickly as it came. Unless he founds out that Shuichi is into it, he doesn't want to chock him. For now, he focused on the feeling of the detective's mouth, moving up and down on him.

Kokichi moved his head up to continue his sinful actions against the other's pussy. The thief knew he was close on the edge and when he felt the vibration of Shuichi's moans against his cock he knew he wouldn't last long.

"As g-great as Shumai tongue feels," he started continuing only when he was sure he had his attention "we won't be able to go into the main event if he doesn't let me have a break."

He slowly pulled off himself from Kokichi dick and panted. The idea of continuing until the other came in his mouth lingering on his head but in the end, he found himself more interested in the main event.

Shuichi tried to move only to find his legs being firmly being held in place by the thief.  
"Um, Ouma-kun?"

"Nishishi. I said that I need a break, not you." He paused for a moment "Unless you want me to stop of course."

He was surprised for a moment but when Kokichi's words registered, he didn't need to think twice about his answer.

"Keep going."

The other giggled again ."Okay! First, you need to turn around though. I want to see my beloved's face."

The detective did as he was told without a second thought. But when he saw two purple eyes peeking up at him, his face must have invented a new shade of red.

He was basically sitting on Kokichi's face.

A surprised moan echoed in the air when the thief started once again licking Shuichi, his tongue going up and down on his lower lips. Both of his hands moved up to hide his sounds but before they reached their destination, Kokichi once again stopped him. The other moved his hands down into the thief's head, keeping them there. Only when Shuichi threaded his fingers on his purple hair, he moved back his own hands back on holding the detective's thighs. Kokichi gave him a strong suck on his clit in silent praise. 

He found himself slowly moving his hips on the other's mouth.

"Its g-good, Oumaah-kun."

When the other tongue entered him, going as deep as it can, any control he had left was gone. His grip got tighter and his movements quickened, ridding Kokichi's tongue.

"I-am close!"

The thief simply hummed, the vibration making Shuichi see stars as he tipped over the edge.

"Kokichi!"

His movements didn't stop for a second, licking up every drop of his beloved liquid. He only stopped when he was sure the other had finished his climax.

Shuichi removed himself off Kokichi, moving to rest on the pillows beside him to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm. The other moved beside him, connecting his hands as he snuggled against his beloved.

"Shumai tastes so sweet. I feel like I could eat him out for ever~!"

And their cute moment was ruined.

"Ouma-kun!" he yelled in embarrassment.

"Kokichi."

"Huh?"

"I want my beloved to call me Kokichi."

He stared at the other silently for a second. His cheeks blushed a deep red when he had come completely out of his high, realizing that he called him by his first name when he came.

"Then, I don't mind if you call me Shuichi." he murmured eventually.

Kokichi nodded, before reaching into the cabinet by the bed to grab something. "Does my beloved need a break before we continue?"

His body still felt a bit more sensitive than usual but the idea of overstimulation didn't sound bad one bit.

"No."

"If you say so~!" he said before coming back with a condom in hand.

Opening it with his teeth and a wink, he put the rubber on himself. When he was sure he put it on right, he moved between Shuichi legs positioning himself.

"Is Shumai sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I trust you Kokichi."

"Okay. But if you want me to stop you gotta tell me, no holding back. Otherwise, I will be very upset!"  
he said while pointing an accusing finger at the other.

The detective let out a small chuckle before he nodded.

Kokichi moved forward, letting out a groan as he went deeper and deeper into Shuichi, while the latter moaned. Sweat dripped down from both of them when the thief was fully into him.

"You can move." the detective said after a moment.

So the thief did. 

His thrust began as slow and careful, making sure his beloved wasn't experiencing any kind of pain.

"Shuichi feels so good." Kokichi managed to say through gritted teeth, starting to move at a faster pace.

"Mmmh-!"

He paused, causing the detective to let out a confused sound.

"Shumai shouldn't hold back." He said with an angry pout. " My beloved makes such amazing sounds! It should be a crime trying to hide them from me!"

"I- ahh!" anything he wanted to saw was caught off by a moan when Kokichi began again to move his hips.

"See?"

Shuichi's hands moved away from his mouth, wrapping around the thief. He finally let go, letting all kinds of sounds as he began to move in time with Kokichi's thrusts. 

"Kokichi! Faster p-please!" 

Nails dug into the thief's skin as he complied, drowning him further into irresistible sin. The detective's back arched and his toes curled. His legs locking behind Kokichi's back, trapping him close. Nothing else existed in their entire world besides them.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi…" he moaned his name like a prayer.

Everything just felt _so fucking good_ and Shuichi's bedroom eyes making it even better. Everything the other did made it better. His lust-filled eyes, the beautiful blush on his skin, the drool on the side of his shiny lips, the incredible sounds he is making, his desperate movements, his beautiful body, his voice alone, everything. Not to mention how amazing he felt around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the end with every little movement.

"I'm close. S-Shuichi has to c-come with me!" he tried to say in a commanding tone, his rhythm slowly fading into desperate thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum! Kokichii!"

Kokichi moved down, crushing their lips together as they moaned into each other mouth. Clear fluid falls on his dick, Shuichi tightening around him as he came for the second time that night. Kokichi followed him soon after, his hips still moving, riding out both of their orgasms. The condom filling up until he couldn't cum anymore. The thief collapsed on top of Shuichi.

They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to collect their breathing.

Eventually, he slowly pulled out, removing and throwing off the condom at the conveniently placed trash can on the side of the bed, before falling on top of the pillows. They held hands once more, their minds coming down from cloud nine.

Exhaustion hit them both like a train wreck and they founded themselves moving to cuddle against each other.

"Kokichi…" a finger was placed on his lips.

"No talking. Sleep tight beloved."

He tried to fight the tired feeling but in the end, he was pulled into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to write more about emotions next chapter :) .
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone!
> 
> I'm not sure if I will write smut again or just not frequently but if you want me too, comment and kudo! You guys are basically my inspiration.


	2. The realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories get erased and then return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote most of this today with 3 hours of sleep in two days and counting, with zero caffeine cause it doesn't really help me.
> 
> At one point I falled asleep for 5 minutes while writing...
> 
> Me with little sleep is a fucking idiot but can focus on things easier for some reason so I love her(not the weird way)
> 
> If you see some crossed out stuff is my sleepy self going 'haha, funny joke, lets add it'
> 
> Anyways here is the last chapter! There isn't smut on this thought, just emotions fluff and slightly angst I guess? Just a bit of negativity from shuichi...
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It was ten minutes after the morning announcement had played.

Shuichi was currently in his bathroom, watching his reflection, observing how the bags on his eyes had faded quite a bit from the last time he went to sleep. It was weird, he hasn't done anything different and yet he hasn't slept that peacefully in a while. 

Even if he felt oddly relaxed, his body, especially his legs, ached with the dullest of pains. It was a bit similar when he used to exercise with Maki and Kaito but at the same time, it was different. He titled his head a bit to the side until he heard a familiar 'crack'. He cringed at the sound. 

And that's when he saw it.

When he moved to get his head straight again, he stopped, something black on his neck easily catching his attention on his white skin. Confusion filled the detective as he stared. He raised a hand to investigate the odd bruise on him, a finger briefly touching it and Shuichi immediately jolted, a strange feeling taking over him for a second when he made contact with the weird spot. Something felt familiar about the feeling in the detective's head, but he couldn't tell why.

He finally put his head back in place, unbuttoning his shirt in hopes to find some answers.

He did find them.

A lot of them actually.

Shuichi stayed still as he stared in bewilderment at what appeared to be multiple hickies all over his neck.

How did they-

And then everything came back to him at once.

All of it came so suddenly he almost fell back, moving back until his legs hit the toilet seat. Slowly he sat down, his head spinning with newfound and yet familiar memories. The idea of standing up was nothing but a faint dream as yesterday's events kept replaying on his brain.

Memories about the love hotel, about Kokichi, about what happened in there and about what they did.

Many emotions started filling the detective: confusion, embarrassment, happiness, worry and so much more. 

How could he forget all of this?

Or should he ask _why_ he remembered this?

According to Monokuma, he should only be able to recall glimpses and bits of what happened in the love hotel but Shuichi could confidently say he can reenact everything in his head again with detail. Embarrassingly good detail.

How can he look Kokichi in the eye after this?

…

Does Kokichi remember it?

The detective's eyes widened, the realization hitting him almost as hard as the previous whiplash of emotions.

What if the other has completely forgotten about it? Would last night be like it never happened? Nothing but a dream on Shuichi's head?

No.

He refuses to believe that. Everything felt too real, too significant for both of them to leave it at just that. Kokichi's kisses, his touch, his warmth, everything was too important, too… loving for him to act like it never happened. He refuses to let it go.

But how can he find out if the other remembers last night as well? He couldn't just go and ask him about it.

Shuichi blushed at the thought. 

The detective inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to ground himself before he gets carried away from the growing panic within him.

He needs to find a plan on what to do. But doing so might have to require him to predict Kokichi's behavior.

That would be a problem.

Even if the liar's cryptic methods is one of the reasons Shuichi is attracted to him, there are situations like this where it comes back to taunt him.

If Kokichi does remember then how would he react around him? Act like it never happened and avoid the topic? Act like it never happened because he doesn't think it's such a big of a deal? It was basically forced on them to go with the script cause of Monokuma but Shuichi's curiosity is also to blame here.

Perhaps he will acknowledge it did occur and tease him about it? Maybe he will even show him off to the others too. It will probably make Shuichi drown in embarrassment but it does sound something Kokichi would do.

And if he doesn't remember?

Explaining to him is immediately out of the question. Shuichi will die from the embarrassment before he could even get a word out and not to mention the liar probably wouldn't even believe him which he understands, honestly.

He does wonder though, why does he remember? Is it because he was the Leader's ideal? Because their feelings are mutual?

When the other does remember if he doesn't already… what will they do in that scenario? Will they become a couple? Would they tell the others or keep their relationship a secret? Maybe Kokichi would want him to forget the events between them in the love hotel?

Also, does Monokuma knows about this? Maybe the bear is the one that lets him or them keep his memories? But why would he do that?

There so many mysteries that the detective needs to solve but for now he should focus on the main priority.

Determined, he retrieved from his bathroom and moved to his desk, pulling out a notebook and a pen and started working on a plan.

_'Im going to do my best to understand you, Ouma-kun.'_

* * *

Once his preparations for his plan were ready, the next step would be to actually find the Supreme Leader.

That part appeared to be easier said than done.

No matter where he checked, the other boy was nowhere in sight. Asking others did not prove much of a help, saying they haven't seen him or if they did, he always ended up going in circles. There was a part of him saying that Kokichi was avoiding him on purpose but since he had no evidence despite Shuichi's inability to find him, he did his best to ignore that thought. 

Three hours had passed and Shuichi had finally decided to take a break at the dorms to calm his thoughts. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slowly losing faith but the detective refuses to back out. This isn't something he can just ignore. He needs to find the truth.

 ~~God~~ Atua must have heard his prayers cause when the boy entered the smaller building, he was met face to ~~hair, cause Kokichi is short~~ face with the person he was looking for the whole morning. Well, more like they almost ran into each other but to save the poor detective from the embarrassment we won't pay too much attention at that part.

"Hello, Ouma-kun."

The liar stood there for a second blinking at the detective before he took a step back, putting his hands behind his head and flashing him a toothy grin.

"Saihara-chan! I was looking for you."

Hope sparked inside the detective when he heard those words and a light blush with a small smile appeared on his face. Could Kokichi remember and want to talk about that? ~~God~~ Atua, he hopes so.

"Really?"

The Leader nodded excitedly, leaning in closer to Shuichi.

"I am planning to prank Momota-chan and I need a partner in crime!" he said with two fists in front of him, moving them up and down like an excited school girl.

' _Cute_.'

The detective glanced away, disappointment filling him now that his previous hope was crushed _~~(ha)~~_. He tried to not let it show, keeping a smile on his face as he peeked at the other. Hopefully if the other noticed his change of mood he will shrug it off as the fact he basically admitted he was going to prank his friend.

"I don't think I'm fit for the job." he replied eventually with an awkward laugh.

"Nonsense! Shumai is the perfect ally! No one would suspect my beloved."

"I was hoping we could do something else today." the detective admitted, a faint pink brushed on his face.

"I like where this is going." Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows, not helping Shuichi whatsoever.

"Its n-not like that! I was thinking maybe we could go swimming?"

"Hmmm. Okay! But only because you asked so nicely~."

The two changed ways to pick some stuff from their rooms, anxious and yet excited feelings in their heads. They met once again and started walking without another word. The whole way to the pool Kokichi filled in the silence pretty much single-handedly, talking about nothing and everything while throwing in the occasional lies. The detective hummed along as he listened in to the other speak, playing along with the liar's absurd stories. Shuichi felt calmer by the second, the purple head's voice relaxing him like a spell.

Before they knew it, they were already at their destination and Kokichi rushed in, energetic as ever. That was until he glanced at his left and saw a definitely out of place full body mirror on the wall causing him to stop walking.

 _'That wasn't there before._ ' he eyed the suspicious object a little before glancing back at the detective who just finished setting his things up and was now heading his way.

The liar gave him a totally - real - and - not - fake - or - confused smile, pointing with his head at the mirror.

Shuichi looked at the mirror and then at Kokichi, repeating the motion for a few times before turning his gaze elsewhere.

_'That's deeeefinitely not suspicious.'_

So the detective knows why this random mirror is on the pool. Did he set it up himself? Someone else? Why would someone need a mirror in a place like this?

Before he could almost out of habit start to analyze the situation, the other spoke up and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Aren't you… gonna change?"

"Nishishi. If Saihara-chan wanted to see me without a shirt on he could just ask!" he teased while moving closer to the detective, their faces only one breath away from each other.

He saw the other gulping, his eyes focused on him but at the same time somewhere else, like his mind was traveling far away at the exact moment, longingly.

He hated that. 

He wanted Shuichi's attention to be on him and him only. Kokichi was about to complain at the look the other had on him but he cut him off before he could even open his mouth. But when he heard his next words, his brain stopped working for a moment, color starting to paint his cheeks.

"If that's the case, can I?"

He could only stare at the very red detective, both of them frozen in place.

_What?!_

Did the ultimate shy, anxious, handsome, cute detective ask to see Kokichi shirtless?

How can he say no?

"So bold! As you wish." Kokichi felt a strong sense of Deja Vu hitting him as soon the words left his mouth but he paid no mind. After all, he needs to give the detective a show! He can't just take it off that easily.

He began with his scarf, unwrapping the black and white cloth from his neck while containing the other's stare. There was a strange emotion in Shuichi's eyes, something that even the ultimate supreme leader recognize. Kokichi tried not to focus too much on it, not wanting to get distracted from his job. 

That being making the detective as much flustered as he can.

Once done with the scarf, he throws it on Shuichi, causing the latter a moment of panic to catch it. Kokichi giggled at the scene.

Then he moved to his top. With an unwavering gaze, he started unbuttoning slowly, building up too... something. He isn't sure what.

And yet that familiar feeling was there again.

When all the buttons were undone, he let the white material fall behind him around his feet, the teasing attitude never leaving.

"Did Shumai enjoyed the show?"

The detective nodded, a familiar glint in his eyes as they traveled on Kokichi's body. The leader felt a blush rising on his cheeks the longer the other stared but he willed it away before the detective could see it. God damn it, Shuichi should be the one that gets flustered, not him!

"Can you… turn around?"

_'You are not helping, beloved!'_

Kokichi wanted to make another inappropriate joke but it was hard to think one when he was fighting the heat from rising on his face. First Shuichi admits he wants to see the leader half-naked, then he checks him out and now he wants to check him from behind too?!

If he didn't know better he would think that the detective might like him.

But that would be just a white lie… right?

Nevertheless, Kokichi turned, facing the odd place mirror that's now in front of him.

A gasp left the detective's lips, so small and so quiet that Kokichi is half convinced he might have imagined it.

The leader shivered when a cold hand touched his back, starting to move on the skin of his upper back.

He tried to get an insight into what the other might be thinking by looking at the mirror but all that Kokichi could see was a bit of his forehead-which looked really red for some unknown reason to the liar- and his hair with that stubborn cowlick on top of it.

"They are there…"

"What's my beloved murmuring behind my back huh?" he said in a fake accusing voice, trying to hide the pure confusion under the question.

The detective didn't answer, instead, he moved back in his previous position, refusing to look at the other every time Kokichi glanced at him.

"Ouma-kun, can you check your back on the mirror?"

The liar blinked for a long minute, taken a bit aback from the odd request of the other.

"And what if I don't?

"Please?"

He thought for a second, his mind putting the pieces together to work out what is happening.

So, Shuichi obviously brought here the mirror or asked someone to do it for him so he can check his back for something that, judging by the detective's reaction, is there. What could be on the Leader's back that he doesn't know but Shuichi somehow does?

It all sounded like a weird prank to him. Asking Kokichi to remove his shirt so he can put a sticker or a fake tattoo on him or something and then act all shocked when they see it. That sounded a prank D.I.C.E. would do, not anyone in this place would do. Especially not Shuichi.

He somewhat trusts the detective _(a lot)_ so just a little peek wouldn't hurt, right?

And when he turned around everything made sense.

Kokichi knees started shaking, his eyes widening as big as they can, not leaving the scratches on his upper back. He felt himself falling back, only for Shuichi to catch him, letting him rest on him.

It was better like this, with the liar on the detective's arms could hide easily his crimson features.

_'So it wasn't a dream…'_

"Did you remember?"

Once he had managed to calm down, Kokichi let go of Shuichi, putting his hands behind his back and fluttering his eyelids all innocent-like.

"Nope! I don't remember anything about me and Shumai fu-"

The detective put a hand on his mouth, embarrassment dripping from him.  
  
"Ouma-kun!"

Kokichi smirked from behind his hand, clearly enjoying the nervous detective becoming a flustered mess. The other retracted his hand, slowly his blush disappearing.

"I'm glad you remembered." he said eventually.

"How could I forget Saihara-chan's adorable expressions~!"

Shuichi whined, burying his face in his palms. The liar will be the death of him. The Leader simply laughed, a sincere laugh that send butterflies in his stomach. He removed his hands to see Kokichi smiling. Smiling at him, because of him. This smile felt more real than any other grin or smirk he usually had. He looked genuinely happy.

Guilt started filling the detective. He looked down, picking his next words carefully.

"I'm sorry, Ouma-kun."

"For what?"

"I… when I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. Only when I saw the um… hickies, on my neck it all came back to me. To think could forget something so important…"

Suddenly, Shuichi felt something push him back, almost causing him to fall down before he managed to catch himself. Apparently, that something was a certain short purple head falling into him for a tight hug. He tried to see his expression but his face was buried deep into his chest. When Kokichi spoke, the smallest of vibrations touched his body.

"Saihara-chan is being silly. I didn't remember it either until just a second ago you know. I only remembered glimpses of it up until now. If anyone if to blame is monokuma who made us forget about our night of undying passion!"

After some uncertainty, Shuichi hugged back, keeping him close as he rested his head on top of his violet locks. It was true it was out of his control and yet, he still felt even with Kokichi's reassurance tiny bit regretful that he couldn't remember from the start.

They didn't move for a long time, simply staying there to appreciate the other's warmth and presence. It was comforting, to know that someone experienced the same misfortune as you and in their situation, it was more than relieving. They don't want to think about the chances they had to forget it.

The silence bathed around them until the detective asked a really important question.  
  
"Ouma-kun… what are we?"

He felt the other smiling again, speaking without a second thought."Whatever Shumai wants."

"Then, " he said, lifting Kokichi's chin up so the duo can lock eyes "will you be my boyfriend Ouma-kun?"

"Of course not!"

Before he could register anything, his words or his actions, Kokichi's lips were on him and all of his negative emotions, doubt, worry, guilt, it all went away. The liar kept the kiss quick and sweet, telling him more than any verbal response would.

"I was already." he said when they broke off and giving him one more peck on the lips.

"Since when?" Shuichi laughed in amusement, his yellowish-brown eyes gazing lovingly at Kokichi's own lavender ones.

"When I stoled your heart, dummy!" he replied easily, taping the detective's nose for emphasis making the other giggle a little harder. He felt silly now, about how then he didn't realize Kokichi's obvious confession during the knife game.

"So are we gonna swim or nah? Or does my beloved brought me here only to thirst all over my gorgeous body?"

"We can do both." the detective teased back, his face fully red but refusing to retrieve his uncharacteristically bold statement.

And it was worth it.

Kokichi's face was the reddest he had ever seen on the shorter boy. His eyes were as opened as they could be and his jaw had dropped, pure shock and embarrassment on his features. The liar stayed like that for a few seconds, frozen in place. When his mind started working again he buried his face into Shuichi's chest, head hanging low in defeat.

The detective couldn't wipe out the proud (and slightly smug) look off from his face.

"What about you Saihara-chan?" Kokichi suddenly spoke up, catching the taller's boy's attention. When he glanced out, he was met with the other's now-familiar yet still unsettling emotionless look.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay with swimming?"

There was a long pause before Shuichi reacted. Pure happiness filled the detective as the considered words replayed in his head.

Kokichi was slowly opening up to him, letting him see the same person he met in the love hotel. He is showing emotions, telling him he cares in his own way.

He glanced down at his chest before looking back at the other, a smile on his lips as he spoke. "I asked for Tojo-san to make sure the pool is private for only the two of us for today."

"Oh is that so~. That means we can have a little extra fun hm?" 

Kokichi always has a way to ruin soft moments, doesn't he?

"Ouma-kun, Its still technically a public place!"

"That's what it makes it even more exciting!"

Shuichi groaned, turning to go sit beside his belongings, hoping if he occupies himself with them, the crimson will leave his face sooner.

"I was just kidding Saihara-chan." the Leader said in a softer tone, sitting next to the detective and leaning his head on his shoulder " We can just sit on the side and just talk and I would be happy. And that's the truth." 

Shuichi sighed with a smile. He titled his head too, resting it on the liar's. "I know. Let's go change for now."

"And then race! The winner gets for free a box full of panta!" Kokichi quickly added, his childish personality returning in full swing.

"It's free either way."

The Leader scoffed, crossing his arms and facing at the side with a pout on his lips, trying to think of something more into Shuichi's likings. He jumped a little excitedly with a gasp when he found an idea.

"How about this? The winner gets to be the little spoon when I sneak into my beloved's room tonight."

The detective smiled sheepishly with a touch of pink on his face.

"There isn't really a loser in this."

Kokichi simply chuckled, standing up and changing as quickly as possible on his swimsuit. He sat on the edge of the pool, waiting for the other to hurry up so they can race.

The results were obvious from the beginning. Even if the liar was more energetic and looked more familiar to the sport, Shuichi's longer body gave him an advantage, crowning him as the winner.

"I just went easy on you! Next time-"

Kokichi easily shut up with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that end was so rushed..
> 
> Also!
> 
> _  
> But how can he find out if the other remembers last night as well? He couldn't just go and ask him about it.
> 
> "Hey Kokichi! Remember when we fucked last night?"
> 
> Shuichi blushed at the thought.   
> _  
> Thankfully I had one brain cell left to keep that out.
> 
> I mean it sounds funny and all (to my sleepy self) but I feel like then I would be stepping into ooc territory.
> 
> If you guys want I can right a small one shot were smut does happen here. I can make it be either a bit kinky, lovey dovey a mix between the two or any of the above but with power bottom shuichi.
> 
> Thanks for reading again! Now I'm gonna go get some much needed sleep...


End file.
